Trapped in a harsh world
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Sakura is alone. Sasuke's gone, Naruto went to find them, ino moved to another coutry,Sakura's mom died,and her dad became a drug addict. She runs with no where to go,till she foud something she needed. [SakuraxLee]


Trapped in a harsh world

By

naruto4life

I screamed and covered her head. The sound of breaking glass rang in my ears. I looked up at the man in front of me. My worried eyes looking up to his glaring stare.

He growled. I gave a loud sniffle. The man turned around and went to the kitchen. I looked down and watched the tear drop slowly slip to the floor. "Why…" I whispered.

"Why did mom have to die" I said a bit louder. "Why did dad have to become a drug addict!" I shouted.

I pushed my self up and ran out the door. I ran down the lonely dark streets. I kept running, harder and harder trying to escape everything. The harder I ran the more memories came flooding back sending streams of tears down my already tear streaked cheeks.

Memories of the day my mom didn't come back from a mission. My Dad didn't understand the life of a ninja, for he was just a normal villager. My mom died for Kohona. My Dad though other wise. He was mad all the time and started to drink.

I tried my best to stay away from home as much as I could. But there was no where to go.

My friends were all gone.

Ino moved. I couldn't believe it but she's gone. Not a ninja of Kohona any more. I haven't seen her forever. Even though I miss her bright smile and her insults.

More tears streams dropped to the ground as I remembered the sad last moment I had with Ino. I kept running, not stopping for anything.

Sasuke is still gone. I still had hope that he would come back. He was more then a simple crush. He was my team mate. I helped him though stuff not only because I loved him but because he was my team mate. Who I trusted my life with. He was quiet and rude. But he was that way for a reason. I though I could help him, just to get close to him. But He ran away.

Still my feet kept moving, pounding on the dirt road.

Naruto was off looking for Sauske. Naruto was loud and it was my duty to stop him. Stop him from teasing Sasuke. Sasuke had enough to deal with, since everybody he knew was dead. Naruto never listened. But he was my teammate and I cared for him like a friend. He may have other feelings for me but I didn't want it.

I closed my eyes and kept running.

Now my mom is gone. She was the only ninja in my family that I know of. She had to be strong to get this far. She was a chunin. She was smart and fast to get though this harsh world as a ninja. She sometimes broke down crying as what she saw on missions. But she was strong and I know she died with honor. She was always there when I was crying and never asked why. She was the only thing I really had as comfort. But now she's dead.

I opened my eyes and looked at the night with blurry eyes.

Now my mom is gone and dad is always sad. He is always shouting and blaming me.

He is always drinking and blaming me for mom's death. He said should just give up on being a ninja. That I won't make it. That I'll die and leave everything behind. He said I'm worthless as ninja.

Maybe he's right. I'm a worthless ninja. A worthless person. Nobody cared about me. I was alone and worthless.

I tripped and fell on the cold grass. I put my head in my arms and coiled up and cried. I sobbed. I cried because it hurt.

I rubbed my face against the gold ground.

My heart stung when I tried to avoid going home and I had nowhere to run. It hurt when I though of everybody who is now faded till there out of my life for good.

I screamed out though my tears and there was no one to hear it. Nobody.

"Sakura?" I heard my name. I looked up. My face wet with tears, dirt on my cheeks from the ground, my hair was frizzy and a mess. Rock Lee was standing there looking at me with worry. I stopped crying and wiped my cheeks.

I haven't seen him in a long time. He was always off trying to be the best. He was unlike me and actually tried. I hated it. He was always so happy. While I was so alone. He had everything.

"Go away" I screamed and buried my face in my hands. "Sakura, Are you okay? What happened?" He said running up to me and sitting by my side. Then as if on cue, it started to rain. Me and lee both looked up. Rain drops poured on my face. It was just a reminder of my pain.

I sat up and looked down at my hands. "Sakura, what happened?" He asked again. I turned away. "I'm fine" I said with anger in my voice. "Were you crying?" I tried wiping away the tears and dirt but my puffy eyes were proof enough for my despair.

I didn't answer. "What happened?" I turned glared at him. "It's not what happened, it's what happing!" rock lee looked a bit token back. "Everybody's gone! Sasuke is, Naruto is, ino is, my mom is, and my dad died away and left a drug addict in his place!" I felt the tears start to form again.

Then rock lee put his hand over mine. I looked down at my hand then up to him. His hand felt warm against my cold one. "Not everybody's not gone" He smiled. The tears slipped down. "How can you be so nice to me? I'm worthless as ninja and a person!" I wiped away the new tears with the back of my hand.

Rock Lee wrapped his arms around me. I gasped in surprised. "Sakura, Don't cry! I'm sorry for your mom and dad. I know you must feel real bad, but I hate seeing you cry. And you're not worthless. Your worth a lot to me" For the first time in ages I smiled. I hugged lee back.

"Thank you, lee. I needed that"


End file.
